1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a brake master cylinder and more particularly to an inlet assembly for a brake master cylinder, the inlet member being installed in the body of the master cylinder for connecting the master cylinder with a hose which, in turn, is connected with a reservoir installed in a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional brake master cylinder of this type, an inlet member is integrally formed on the master cylinder by molding and consists of synthetic resin such as nylon in order to be both lighter in weight and lower in cost. The inlet member includes a tubular hose portion positioned in an inlet portion of the cylinder body for cooperation with a hose communicating with a reservoir and also includes a mounting portion for mounting the hose on the cylinder by screws or similar securing members. Therefore, in the situation in which the inlet member is installed in the cylinder body, the radial direction of the tubular portion for cooperating with the hose that is, in turn, connected with the reservoir is maintained constant. In case this brake master cylinder having an inlet member is to be installed in another automobile of a different type, the radial direction of the tubular portion may need to be different. Since this is not always possible in conventional assemblies, it is sometimes necessary to construct a completely new inlet member. As a result, many different types of inlet members need to be made available due to a lack of interchangeability of the inlet members for each type of cylinder body.